An Angel's Heart
by Calliann
Summary: Story takes place early in season 4 right after Dean has returned from hell and learned a little about Sammy's new gifts. Castiel sends them on a job to protect a young woman, but is it a mission from God, or from himself? Castiel/OC


Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural related although I would love to have ownership of Dean and the Impala. This was written in October of 2008 for a friend who was having a horrible time with midterms and needed an easy no brainer read. I just thought I'd share.

Supernatural An Angel's Heart

Then… Cambridge, Massachusetts, Winter 2005

"I just don't see why seating arrangements can't be as easy as astrophysics," Alexis Bowman sighed from the passengers seat of the 2004 Mercedes SL 600, tapping her pen against her temple, her long strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun, a few strands framing her oval face, her crystal blue eyes glaring tiredly at the sheet of paper in front of her, covered in multiple squares with places for names, the light overhead casting her face in a heavenly glow.

Besides her, driving cautiously over the slick roads her fiancé, Derek Reid, let out a low chuckle, his warm chocolate eyes scanning the road, dark hair cut close to his head, a few days worth of scruff along his cheeks, his voice possessing a slight Irish lilt as he spoke. "Only you would think to make that comparison."

She glared over at him and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Whatever, it's your cousin Clive's fault. I can't put him anywhere near the bar or Constance, and that just leaves the back by the exit, where you know he's going to start a commotion."

"Well I have your answer," he glanced at her with a sly grin. "Don't invite Constance."

"She's my made of honor, and my best friend," Alexis argued.

"And she hates me," he added, glancing back at the road.

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't think you're good enough for me, big difference," Alexis stated, turning back to the seating chart.

"Oh of course, thanks for clearing that up," he muttered, glaring at the road.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Alexis reached out and ran a hand over his cheek, brushing against the stubble lovingly. "She knows that I'm happy and that's all she wants. Doesn't mean she's going to stop giving you hell, but it does mean that she'll behave herself at our wedding. Unlike your cousin…"

He couldn't help but smile, turning to press a kiss into the palm of her hand. "Put him by my mum, he can't cause any trouble then."

"Of course! You're a genius!"

"No, just marrying one," he grinned. "So I was thinking we could go to that Mexican place you like for dinner?"

"Sounds great," Alexis looked up and smiled, her eyes traveling slowly back to the chart, pausing to glance at the window, and the large area of black ice lining the road, letting out a shriek, "Look out!"

"Holy shit!" Derek yelled, as they hit the ice the car spinning out of control across the highway before slamming into a tree. Alexis's head slammed against the dashboard her vision blurring.

"Derek?" she asked, her voice sounding weak to her, as she looked over at him, worrying about the amount of blood seeping from the gash on his forehead before everything went black.

A moment later the most beautiful, brilliant white light she'd ever seen blossomed around her, and the most gorgeous man reached out and took her hand.

Now… Lakewood, New Jersey 2008

The door slammed to room 28B in the dingy old motel room just outside of Lakewood New Jersey as two men lumbered inside, each dropping heavy duffle bags onto the mix-matched beds, the taller of the two glaring hard at the shorter, more muscular one.

"You got something to say spit it out already," Dean Winchester growled over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the contents of his bag as he began taking inventory.

"Yeah I got something to say Dean," Sam growled, pulling his brothers shoulder so that he'd face him. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you mean," Dean answered calmly, his face an emotionless mask.

"Like hell you don't," Sam stated, looking down at his older brother, hair falling in his eyes. "You could have gotten us both killed pulling a stunt like that!"

"And yet here we are still alive. I'd call it a win," Dean brushed off, turning back to his bag.

"I can't believe this. You're just going to brush it off like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean turned daring Sam to challenge him. "We got the bad guy, what more do you want?"

Sam looked at his brother, his hands going to his hips as he shook his head slowly. "You could have gotten us both killed all because you couldn't trust me to handle it."

"Yeah, well, what can I say Sammy?" Dean shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. "Say you trust me Dean."

Dean looked at him for a long moment, running a hand through his short hair. "I'm sorry Sammy." With that he turned and headed for the bathroom.

Flashes of red and the sounds of screams echoed in Dean's mind as he shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavy.

"Pleasant dreams?" a cool voice asked from the foot of the bed. Without even looking Dean knew who it was. Only one person, or rather heavenly being, could annoy him that much with two words.

"You know you really need to find another way to get your jollies off," Dean stated, glancing at Sam and finding him out cold, before looking up to meet Castiel's calm gaze. "I'm just not that kind of guy."

"The Lord has a job for you," Castiel began, his long tan trench coat billowing around him as he walked to sit on the edge of Sam's bed, looking evenly at Dean.

"What, no breakfast?" Dean snorted. "I feel so cheap."

Castiel continued, still ignoring him. "You are to go to Salem Massachusetts and find a girl, her name is Alexis Bowman. Once you have found her, you are to keep her safe above all costs."

"Safe from what?" Dean asked, all business. After all, a job was a job and protecting innocent people was what he did. Just like his father and mother before him.

"A demon. Sent to destroy her and keep her from accomplishing Gods work," Castiel replied. "She is very important to our cause and no harm must be allowed to fall her," Castiel eyed him seriously.

"Do we know who's after her and why?" Dean asked, eyeing him closely.

"We're working on it," Castiel replied curtly. "All you need to know right now is that her safety is your primary concern."

"Sure, we'll leave first thing in the morning," Dean answered easily, already planning the route that would get them to Salem quickest.

"We?" Castiel asked, causing Dean to bristle.

"I don't work without Sam," was the curt reply.

Castiel was off the bed and pacing, a frown on his perfect face. "I don't think you understand the importance of this…"

Dean cut him off, off the bed and in his face. "You want me to be your little bitch boy, than you let me do this my way, or put me back in hell."

There was no questioning Dean, Castiel realized, as the two men stood off against one another. After a few moments the Angel conceded. "Fine. Make sure you keep her safe. I'll be in touch when we know more."

With that Dean woke up for real, the radio on the bedside table playing White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane, Sam already pulling on his shoes.

"Bout time you woke up. Radio's been on an hour," Sam said, looking at his brother, his face falling slightly. "What?"

"Go get us some breakfast while I get ready," Dean was out of bed and moving, calling back over his shoulder as he shut the bathroom door, "We've got a job."

"Alright, Alexis Bowman, twenty-four, child prodigy. Born in Boston to Mariah and Jacob Bowman. She attended M.I.T. in Cambridge, graduating by eighteen, before becoming one of the top research scientists in the country, staying at the college. From what I can gather she was really going places, before dropping off the map three years ago," Sam said, scrolling through the information on his laptop.

"So what happened, why'd she disappear?" Dean asked. The brothers were flying down the highway towards Salem later that morning, Sam researching as they went.

"Well, she was driving with her fiancé, Derek Reid, one of the English professors that she met working on campus, and they were in a car crash. According to the police report, he was dead on arrival, but she lasted until they got her in the ambulance and halfway to the hospital. Then they coded her," Sam explained.

"How long was she gone?" Dean asked glancing at his brother.

"Three and a half minutes," Sam answered. "They revived her when they got to the hospital. She was in CCU for about a month and a half before she was released to her parents. About a week later she quit, disappearing to Salem and taking up a job at Giles Brick or Brock, a book store that specializes in the occult and hard to find volumes."

"Yeah I think I've heard Bobby mention them before," Dean stated. "Got some of his better volumes from them."

"They are pretty well known among collectors," Sam agreed. "Anyway she's been there ever since. I wonder why?"

"Why what?" Dean asked, frowning at his brother.

"Why she'd leave. I mean she had everything, all she had to do was walk back in," Sam frowned. "From the looks of it she withdrew from everyone too. Her friends, her family, everyone."

"Chick had just lost her fiancé, maybe she needed a change of pace," Dean answered.

"True, but this just seems extreme. Here's a release from a psychiatrist that the hospital had see her. Mentions some delusions, auditory and visual, and she claims to have had a vision of a man in white light, that pulled her from the car. She refused to believe that it was the paramedic with the lights behind him. She was convinced…" Sam's voice trailed off as his eyes widened in shock.

"Convinced of what?" Dean demanded.

"Convinced it was an angel," Sam replied in almost a whisper. "They wrote it off as post traumatic stress disorder, suggested therapy and some medications, but she disappeared to Salem not long after that."

"Freaky," Dean muttered. "Guess that explains why God boy sent us on this little errand."

"I wonder what she was hearing?" Sam mused.

"Who knows, and more important who Goddamn cares!" Dean stated.

"Because it might be important to the case Dean," Sam sighed.

"Yeah well I just want to get this done," Dean muttered. "I'm sick of getting sent on all his little bitch runs."

"An innocent woman needs our help Dean," Sam sighed.

"You're right," Dean muttered, glaring out the window for several minutes. Suddenly his expression brightened as he turned to grin at Sam. "Maybe she's hot."

"You're unbelievable," Sam stated, unable to keep the grin from his face as the two brothers fell into a comfortable silence as they moved closer and closer to Salem.

They made good time getting to Salem, and got a room at the first cheap motel they could find, under the name Bruce Banner, which Dean was disappointed that the young kid behind the counter had no clue to the reference. Not that that would help them with their credit card fraud, but he still liked it when someone got the reference. If that all wasn't easy enough, finding the bookstore was even easier than that. It was nestled in a back alley off the main road, adding to the eerie feel of the store itself.

A small bell chimed their arrival as they entered the small, yet spacious, store. It smelled of old leather and dust and was lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves, overflowing with old volumes from every subject. On a small table near the front window, several newer, more popular, books were stacked including the Harry Potter and Twilight series, all of them hardcover. Several display tables as well as overstuffed wingback chairs were spaced around, with ample light for reading. The room itself was split-level and the back area resembled more of a library, with ceiling high bookshelves creating halls, each shelf with a rolling ladder attached to reach the higher volumes. Situated in the center of the room was a long oak countertop with a modern computer system and several displays of bookmarks along the top.

Standing behind the counter, talking into the phone was a beautiful young woman, with strawberry blonde hair cut in a hip modern style stopping just before her shoulders. Her lips were pursed as she spoke into the receiver, her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Yes ma'am, we do have several books by people, but I can't do anything to help you find what you need if you don't know who the exact person is, and a title would be even better," she paused, sighing in exasperation as she listened to the response.

"Man she's hot," Dean grinned to Sam, nudging him with an elbow, earning an eye roll in return.

"Real mature Dean," Sam muttered as a throat cleared behind them. Both men turned to see a tall, salt and pepper haired man standing before them, adjusting the thin wire frame glasses on his nose, in a pair of brown slacks with a tweed jacket on, an old volume perched in his right hand.

"Anything I can do for you gentlemen?" he asked in a lilting British voice.

"Uh, no, just browsing thanks," Sam answered.

"Yeah, thanks Jeeves," Dean added, wandering off, earning a glare from the older man. Sam offered an apologetic smile before hurrying after his brother.

"Nice way to get us kicked out Dean," Sam whispered.

Dean ignored him, looking back at the woman behind the counter. "Think that's her?"

"I imagine so, since her nametag says Alexis on it," Sam sighed. "You got a plan yet?"

Dean offered him a smug grin. "Don't I always?" he asked before sauntering towards the counter just as Alexis hung up the phone, Sam close on his heels.

She looked at them, with a dazzling smile, giving them an appraising look. "Good afternoon gentlemen, if you're looking for our gay rights section, it's over in isle four."

Dean and Sam stopped short, the same sour expressions coming to both their faces. "We're not gay. We're brothers," Sam answered.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry," Alexis flustered. "I just assumed, usually the straight guys that come in here are much…older, that's all."

"It's alright," Sam assured her. "Not the first time we've heard it actually."

"Sadly," Dean muttered before continuing. "Actually, we could use you're help," he paused as if to read her nametag, "Alexis. We're looking for a book. Very old and very rare. A friend of ours is a collector, and his birthday's coming up."

Alexis smiled brightly. "Well you've definitely come to the right place…" she paused, looking at them with leery eyes. "Please tell me you have something in mind?"

"Amulets and Superstitions by Sir E.A. Wallis Budge," Sam answered, knowing Dean wouldn't know of how rare a book was. He smirked at the grateful look he received from both his brother and Alexis.

"That one is a tricky one," she bit her bottom lip as she entered it into the database, already beginning her search. "Not impossible though. We had one in stock up until a few months ago when a collector over in South Dakota bought it."

Sam and Dean shared a grin. Bobby had been ecstatic to find the book, as ecstatic as he ever got that is. "Great," Sam leaned against the counter. "Thanks for helping us."

"No problem," she waved him off. "It's what I'm hear for. Although with a book this old and rare you might want to get Mr. Giles to help you out. He's amazing when it comes to this stuff."

"No thanks. I think my brother kind of insulted him when we came in," Sam stated, adding in a mock whisper, "he's not very good with people."

"Bite me princess," Dean grinned. "Besides people love me. Like those two people over there. If you'll excuse me," with that the older Winchester pushed off the counter and sauntered over to two young women who had just entered the store, each sporting a pentacle, perusing through the magic books.

"He must be a lot of fun at parties," Alexis teased Sam as she continued the search. "Do you have a leash?"

"And a muzzle, but he keeps chewing his way out," Sam grinned wirily. "So what's it like working at a place like this? You must get a lot of weirdo's."

Alexis merely shrugged. "Not weird, just different. They have strong beliefs just like everyone else, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"So do you believe in any of this stuff?" Sam asked, gauging her reactions carefully. "I mean, ghosts, demons, witches, aliens…angels?"

She flinched on the last word, her eyes narrowing on the screen. "I don't know what I believe exactly."

'Bingo.' Sam thought before continuing. "I mean some of it's pretty far fetched, but working a place like this, it's got to create some opinion's right? Like a belief in a higher power…"

"Look Mr…." She paused, realizing she'd never gotten his name, turning an icy glare towards him.

"Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne. I make it a point not to discuss my personal beliefs with boyfriends, customers or co-workers. It's bad business." She slid a piece of paper towards him. "If you write down your number, I'll be happy to call you when I find your book."

"How long do you think it will take?" Sam asked, watching her closely. He'd hit a nail, he knew that much, but it hadn't helped any. He still had no idea why this demon would be after her.

"The less I'm distracted, the quicker I can find it," she answered, forcing her voice to be polite.

"Than I'll get out of your way," he smiled brightly, jotting down his number and Deans. "Call us as soon as you find it," he added for show.

"I will. Thank you Mr. Wayne and have a great day," she smiled once again, her body language betraying her unease.

"You too Ms…"

"Bowmen."

"Have a nice day Ms. Bowmen," he waved as he walked towards the door, grabbing Dean on his way by.

Dean smiled his goodbyes and left the store with Sam, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I got numbers."

"You know they're practicing witches right Dean?"

"Wiccan's," Dean corrected. "And besides, they need lovin' too, just like fat chicks. So what did you get outta Ms. M.I.T.?"

"Not much, but she definitely freaked out when I mentioned angels and higher powers. Basically threw me out."

"Huh," Dean noted, digging the keys to the impala out. "Well that doesn't help."

"No kidding," the two slid into the beat up car, slamming their doors shut simultaneously. "So what do we do next?"

"Eat," Dean answered kicking off the engine. "I'm starved."

"And then?"

"Do what we came here to do. Protect the girl."

'Stupid good looking nosey collectors,' Alexis fumed as she went through the store, locking the front door and turning off the lights later that night. Mr. Giles was attending a poetry reading and left her alone with her thoughts, a rarity in itself, and to fume.

It wasn't really their fault she knew that. They had no way of knowing what questions like that did to her. Giles knew, even offered to send a pixie after them for upsetting her, and take over finding the book. He was a good guy, which is why when she came to him about her problem; she stayed to work there. No they couldn't have known that asking her about angels and higher powers took her back to that night, the night she died. Or that those very questions had changed her life forever.

She still remembered every moment of that night. The playful banter with Derek, the feel of the leather seat, the cold breeze blowing outside, the feel of the car bending around her tree as she smashed her head into the dashboard. And most of all, she remembered seeing the love of her life, lifting her up into the golden light, surrounding her in comfort and love. A face she knew but had forgotten.

She'd felt guilty at first, like she was betraying Derek, loving some man so completely that she'd only seen in her head. But then she'd come to realize, she'd never stopped loving Derek in her own way. It was just, that before she'd died, she'd never known what love, true love, really was. Not until she'd seen her angel. It was when she'd come to that realization that the voices started. And they'd never stopped.

Her family had tried to be supportive at first, worrying that their daughter was going mad with grief or worse, from the head injury. Constance, her best friend, had tried to be supportive. Always a little eccentric, she'd read Alexis's tarot cards and said it was a gift from the Gods and should be embraced.

Alexis had tried at first, but the beautiful bell like voices didn't make any sense, and was driving her crazy. All except the one. The voice of her angel comforted her, told her she was safe, and loved and kept her from danger. He sent her to Mr. Giles and towards the answers that she so desperately needed. He was her guiding light. Now if only she could see his face again.

Shutting out the last light she stepped out the metal back door, locking it with a resounding click. Keys clutched firmly in her hand she looked out across the parking lot before stepping off the stairs and into the dark back parking lot.

It was everything that a back alley parking lot should be, dark, desolate, with that eerie horror movie feel. Giles kept calling the city in a vain attempt to get better lighting installed but with no luck. Tonight, for some reason, it felt scarier than usual, and Alexis hugged her bag closer, keeping her eyes focused on her blue Dodge Charger, parked at the edge of the lot in front of a row of pine trees.

She was halfway across the parking lot when the sound of boot heels clicking behind her made her heart stop and her pace quicken.

"Excuse me miss?" a deep voice sounded behind her, making her speed up even more. "Can you help me? I'm looking for Alexis Bowmen."

This made her freeze. Slowly she turned to face the man. He was tall, and broad and dark with eyes as black as the night sky. Her keys tumbled from her trembling hand, knowing it was a demon looking at her now; she let out a blood-curtailing scream.

"Hey ugly, over here!" she heard a voice yell and she followed the demon as it turned to meet the gaze of the shorter man from the store holding a gun on the creature. She heard the resounding fire of the weapon and felt herself be grabbed and pulled behind her car. She looked up to find the taller guy hovering over her, checking her for injury.

"Are you alright Alexis?" he asked. At her dumbfounded look he gave her a slight shake, yelling her name at her.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "What does that thing want with me?"

"I don't know, but that's what we're here to find out," more gunshots echoed behind them and Alexis flinched.

"Sam get her out of here!" she heard the other man scream before more gunshots echoed.

"Is this your car?" Sam asked her, her keys in his hand. All she could do was nod slowly. "Alright, let's get you out of here then."

It all seemed to be a blur, Sam throwing her in the car before diving in, peeling out as the thing roared after them. Next thing she knew Sam was leading her into a cheap motel room, easing her onto one of the beds. His brother arrived a few minutes later, and they both began talking urgently to one another but nothing they said registered for Alexis. All she could think about was an actual demon had come looking for her, and her angelic voice had never arrived. Her eyelids suddenly heavy she eased back against the pillow, falling instantly asleep.

Dean splashed some cold water in his face before looking into the bathroom mirror later that night. He'd just finished salting all the windows and doors and drawing the last devils trap. They were taking no chances with this girl. Sam had stepped out about fifteen minutes earlier to go get them some food and Alexis was still fast asleep in the other room, exhausted from the night's events. Dean sighed, examining himself closely in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were bigger than usual, and he had a gruff appearance about him. That's what you get for dreaming about hell, he figured, shutting out the light and stepping out into the main room, completely unprepared for the sight before him.

Castiel was knelt next to the bed, looking closely at Alexis, his eyes shining with love and devotion as he tenderly stroked her hair, his fingers brushing gently against her lips in a loving fashion. He'd lifted her up and placed her beneath the covers, tucking them around her shoulders, her boots were placed neatly next to the bed, her jacket folded at the end. His lips moved slowly, and Dean caught the barest hit of sound, as if he were singing her a lullaby. A smile had blossomed over her beautiful face, making her that much more stunning.

"So that's why she's so important," Dean said after a few moments of watching the two, Castiel doting on her while she slept. "Why you didn't want Sammy in on this one."

Castiel did not appear startled, just defeated as he rose from the bed, his lips brushing against her forehead before he did so. "Dean," he said, in lieu of greeting. "I have information for you."

"I bet you do," Dean stated, walking farther into the room, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the dresser across from the bed. "So tell me, does God know you've got me out protecting your girlfriend?"

Castiel bristled, whirling to face him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Dean challenged.

"Do you want the information I have for you or not?" Castiel asked, ignoring the challenge.

"Sure, then I want some answers," Dean replied. There was no way Castiel was getting out of this one.

"The demon who hunts her is named Abraxas. He was one of those who escaped through the gate when it was opened. He and his mate caused a bit of trouble in Egypt, and angels were dispatched to take care of it," Castiel explained. "His mate was killed, while he escaped."

"And let me guess, he's pissed because you killed his girlfriend and now he wants to return the favor," Dean guessed.

"He is very strong and very powerful," Castiel continued, ignoring the jab. "And he will stop at nothing until he has the vengeance he seeks. There is no where she is safe."

"So why bring me into this then?" Dean growled, angry that once again he and his brother were being put in danger for someone else's cause. It was just like their dad when they were growing up only worse. At least then they all had mom's death to pull them into the fight, even though Dean knew now it was the last thing she ever wanted for her son's. Now they didn't even have that much.

"Because, you're the only one who stands a chance," Castiel answered simply, turning to Dean with pleading eyes. "Please," his voice was barely a whisper. "You cannot let anything happen to her."

Dean looked at him for a long moment, realization slowly kicking in as his mouth fell open in surprise. "You really do love her don't you?"

Castiel looked at her for a long moment, his eyes softening and filling with fear all at once. "More than you could ever understand."

"You were the one who saved her? When she died," Dean said, slowly putting the pieces together in his mind.

"I will always save her," was the answer, and then he was gone. A moment later, Sam opened the door, carrying two plain white plastic bags. He took one look at his brother and paused.

"What's going on?"

"Castiel was just here," Dean replied slowly.

"The angel? What did he want?" Sam asked, slowly setting the food down on the round table in the far corner of the room.

"To tell us who's after her," Dean paused, looking at Alexis closely. "I think he's the one who saved her."

"Really? So what is he like her guardian angel or something?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"I don't know, but we need to find out everything that happened to her that night," Dean stated walking over to the bed, giving her arm a gentle shake. "And we need to find out now. Alexis, wake up."

Slowly her eyes opened, a confused looking coming to her face. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. "Where am I?"

"You're in a motel off the interstate," Dean explained. "My brother and I saved you from a demon attack earlier, remember?"

Dean watched as realization slowly came over her face, and she paled. "So that wasn't some horrible nightmare?" she asked in a small voice.

"Afraid not," Dean answered grimly.

"We have a few questions for you," Sam came over to the bed, sitting slowly next to her as she pulled herself up. "Would you be willing to answer them for us?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes focusing more as sleep left her.

"Great, let's start with what exactly happened the night you died," Dean said, getting right down to business, watching her with intense hazel eyes as she gathered her thoughts.

"It was cold that night, even for the time of year. We had driven out of town for a dinner that the English department was throwing in honor of one of the professors retiring. Derek made a speech, it was nice. Anyway, it was late and we were heading back. I remember seeing the ice on the road, and screaming for him to look out, but it was too late and we hit it. We weren't going that fast, but still the car started spinning, and I felt my head connect with the dashboard hard before the car just slammed into the tree. I remember, my head was pounding something fierce and my vision was pretty hazy, but I could see Derek, crumpled over the steering wheel and there was so much blood…" Alexis's voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes and the memory replayed in her mind, like a bad movie she'd wish she'd never seen. Sam reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What happened next?" Dean asked, handing her a tissue.

She dabbed at her eyes before continuing. "Um, I blacked out. I don't remember much of anything after that, it only seemed like a moment before it happened."

"What?" Sam asked, his voice filled with concern and caring, like the therapist she'd had to see after the accident.

"He came for me," she answered, her voice filled with love as she thought about the tall, strong man who'd pulled her from the car with fluffy white angels wings on his back, a dazzling smile and the kindest eyes she'd ever seen. Eyes that she knew were only for her.

"Your angel?" Sam asked. She noticed he and his brother shared a look as she nodded in response.

"The therapist and the doctors didn't believe me. No one did, but that's what he was," she answered solemnly. "He spoke to me with the purest, most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. He told me I was safe. That nothing would happen to me so long as he was with me, and that he'd missed me for so long. I realized I missed him too, but I'm not sure why. It was like…I'd known him my entire life. I felt safe with him. Loved."

"Did he tell you his name?" Dean asked, eyeing her intently.

Slowly Alexis shook her head. "No, he didn't have to. I already knew it."

"What was it?" Sam asked, gently.

"Castiel," Alexis answered, her eyes softening, a smile coming to her lips as it did every time she thought of him.

Dean shared another look with Sam before asking, "And is that the last time you saw him?"

Alexis frowned. "Yes and no," she answered slowly. "It's hard to explain."

"Could you try? This is important and might help us stop whoever is after you," Sam explained.

"You think Castiel is somehow involved in this?" Alexis asked startled. There was no way her angel would ever let anything happen to her, or send anything after her, she just knew it.

"No," Sam quickly explained. "We think that maybe someone might be trying to hurt you to get to him, so it's important that we know if he's been around you recently or not."

"Oh," that made sense, or at least as much sense as any of this did. Alexis was just glad no one was suggesting she take medication. Taking a deep breath she collected her thoughts once more before explaining. "I haven't seen him since the accident and they brought me back. I didn't want to go at first, but he told me my time wasn't quite up yet, and he needed me down on earth, living. After that, the voices started."

"What kind of voices?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't know, the bell voices I guess," Alexis shrugged. "Their hard to describe. They're like music, perfect, beautiful music being played into words. A lot of them I don't recognize and they blend together in a beautiful song that I understand, but I can always tell his apart from the rest. He talks to me, sings me to sleep, tells me when I'm safe or in danger…except for tonight that is."

Sam paled as he looked at his brother. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Dean and Alexis asked simultaneously.

"She's hearing the voices of God. She's hearing the voices of the angels."

"Yeah thanks Bobby. Let us know if you come up with anything else," Sam spoke into the receiver of his cell phone before shutting it off.

"What's Bobby got?" Dean asked anxiously. They were still in the motel room, the boys having eaten while Alexis still picked at her food, the events of the day leaving her with little appetite.

"Not much," Sam sighed. "He's never heard of anyone with Alexis's abilities, and as for Abraxas he's a pretty bad guy. He's found in the Greek magical Papyri and Gnostic texts representing God and Satan in one entity with a dual nature."

"So he's got a God complex?" Dean commented.

"Pretty much. And he's old, so powerful," Sam added.

"All right, so where do we go from here, exorcism?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands together.

"We'd have to lure him into a devil's trap and I'm not sure if he'd fall for that. Since angels couldn't defeat him," Sam mused. "There might be another way…"

"No way," Dean's voice hardened. "No freaky demon blood mojo."

"But Dean..."

"No Sam. You promised," Dean glared at him. "We find another way."

"Maybe you could use me as bait, for the devil's trap," Alexis offered, trying to be of some help.

"No dice," Dean shook his head adamantly.

"Then maybe we could ask Mr. Giles for his help. He is rather versed in the occult, and does a little practicing," she suggested.

"The fewer people involved the better," Sam stated. "He could get hurt."

"And most likely killed," Dean added.

"So what's left?" Alexis asked just as her cell phone rang. She walked over to her bag and pulled her phone out, checking the caller id, shocked by what she saw. Flipping it open she held it to her ear. "Constance?"

The phone crackled on the other end as her friends voice came over the receiver, small and terrified. "Alex? Thank the Gods, Alex you have to help me," she pleaded.

"Of course but Constance what's wrong?" The boys noticed the distress in her voice and came to stand next to her.

"Some guy grabbed me outside my shop," her voice was near tears. "He said he'd kill me if I didn't call you…his eyes, Alexis, oh Gods his eyes!"

"It's okay Constance, I'll come get you, where are you?"

"He took me to your store, that weird book store you work at," Constance sobbed. "He has a knife Alexis."

"Don't worry, I'm coming," Alexis stated, hanging up the phone, letting out a breath. "That's not her."

"How do you know?" Dean asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Because Constance would know what it was after her. And her fiancé would never have let her be alone long enough to be taken unless he was dead, and that would be the first thing she'd mention. Plus when we were younger she was kind of a rebel, used to get in fights all the time, a knife wouldn't scare her," Alexis explained. "She was the only one who never thought I was crazy."

"Abraxas?" Dean asked Sam.

"Has to be mimicking her voice," Sam agreed.

"Trap?" Dean guessed.

"Usually is," Sam sighed.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get this son of a bitch," Dean reached for his jacket.

"Because it's a trap," Sam stated. "We have no advantage, we're not prepared…"

"Yes we do," Alexis perked. "Giles, he's got devil's traps spaced through out the rooms, under rugs and things, and protective amulets, spells and charms everywhere. And I know where they all are."

"See Sammy, a game plan," Dean grinned, pulling out his keys. "And an arsenal in the trunk. Let's roll." As he spoke Alexis pulled on her shoes and her coat.

"I don't like it Dean," Sam stated, grabbing his jacket and zipping it up.

"It's alright Sam," Alexis smiled reassuringly at him. "We're going to be okay," she smiled at the sound only she could hear as they headed out the door.

Sam had been right. It'd been a mistake to come here. When they first entered the store they found the floorboards torn up wherever a devils trap had been, and several of the amulets and charms, some dating back to the days of Christ, destroyed and littering the floor. It was then the battle started.

Abraxas divided them first, sending Dean and Alexis to one side of the room, cowering behind a table and Sam behind the counter. He was by far the most powerful demon they had ever faced and the brothers were quickly running out of ammunition and ideas.

"Foolish hunters," the demon laughed. "Did you really think you could out smart me?"

"Dean?" Sam yelled over the booming sound.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean yelled back, sending another useless shot at the demon before ducking back down behind the table.

"You sure about me not using that power?" They were desperate and Sam knew it.

Dean knew it too, when parts of the wall opposite him and Alexis blew to pieces, raining plaster down on them both and causing Alexis to scream. With a growl of frustration Dean gave the order, like his father would have. "Do it!"

Sam rose in a fluid motion, extending his arm out towards the demon and closing his eyes in concentration, his brow furrowing. After a few moments his eyes popped open in shock as nothing happened. Abraxas just chuckled.

"Foolish boy. Do you think the tricks of Azazel's pet can stop me?" He threw back his head and let out a boisterous laugh. "And now to finish this," he waved his hand and threw Sam across the room into one of the large bookshelves, sending volumes flying.

"SAM!" Dean bellowed rising, aiming the gun at Abraxas. Another wave of the hand and Dean was flying, landing on a glass tabletop displaying the newer books, sending him crashing through, books flying everywhere.

"Now to have my revenge," he turned his attention towards the table Alexis cowered behind, sending it flying to reveal her trembling as she crouched on the floor, her eyes filled with fear. "Such a pretty little thing. I see why Castiel loves you."

Suddenly the walls began to vibrate and the glass rang before shattering all around them as Alexis smiled. "You're right," she answered. "He does."

With that the door blew open and Castiel stepped through trench coat gone, chest bare, lighting and thunder flashing behind him, his wings glistening black in the light as he stalked into the room.

"Castiel," Abraxas grinned giddily. "I had always hoped you would get to watch her die." With that he raised a hand towards Alexis.

Castiel was on him in an instant, all the power of God behind him as he beat Abraxas to the ground and pulled the demon essence from his body. Sam and Dean regained consciousness in time to witness the whole scene. As the brothers slowly climbed to their feet they watched the angel, wrestling with the black smoke before a heavenly beam of light shown down on them both disintegrating the cloud into nothingness.

They watched on as Castiel breathed heavily turning slowly his eyes searching for Alexis's. As soon as he found her he was at her side, helping her to her feet.

Alexis smiled lovingly at Castiel, reaching up and brushing a hand against his temple. "My brave angel," she murmured. With that he crushed her against him, his lips finding hers easily, kissing her passionately.

Dean and Sam watched on for several minutes as the kiss intensified. After a few moments both men grew uncomfortable, Sam finding new fascination with his shoes. Dean cleared his throat and began whistling as he looked around the room; anywhere but at the couple, lost in one another.

The next day and the brothers were standing outside the hotel room with Alexis and Castiel, saying goodbye. The angel had arrived that morning with Alexis, both glowing, and making Dean mutter 'awkward' to his brother as they got out of her charger. No Sam stood off to the side with Alexis, exchanging their goodbyes while Castiel and Dean stood across the parking lot near the impala, Castiel watching Alexis closely. It startled Dean when he started to speak.

"It was over two hundred years ago, when we were both alive. I was a doctor then. She died of consumption in my arms," Castiel said softly, catching Dean's attention. "I was lost without her. Left my practice and begged God to take me with her. Eventually I retreated to a monastery, and spent my days there, praying for death. When it finally came, I was an old man, and died with a smile on my face, because I knew I was going to see her again. But when I reached the pearly gates I learned that she got tired of waiting for me and went to seek me out herself, returning to earth."

"Reincarnation?" Dean mused.

"It's a choice," Castiel verified. "I was tempted to go looking for her, but they had another offer," now Castiel looked Dean in the eye. "Just as demons were once the tortured souls dwelling in hell, Angels are the souls sent to heaven. So I was given the option, to hunt for her, or to be her guardian, as well as a warrior for God. I chose and it has been very rare that I have doubted my decision."

"That must be harsh though, watching her fall in love with other guys," Dean commented.

"Those would be the times I doubted my decision," Castiel smiled. "But maybe this life will be different. Now that she knows, maybe when she dies now, she will stay in heaven with me."

"Could be," Dean stated, feeling uncomfortable. "So what are you doing now?"

"Taking her some place safe. She's still in danger for loving me. Abraxas was not the only Demon I have devastated," he gave Dean a wry smile. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"I have upset one or two in my time," Dean grinned as Alexis and Sam came to join them, Castiel's arms wrapping around Alexis's waist, his head nuzzling her hair.

"Are you ready my love?" he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

"Um-hm," she nodded before breaking away long enough to give Dean a quick hug, falling back into Castiel's arms. "Thank you," she said, her voice filled with sincerity. "For everything."

"Anytime," Sam smiled. "Keep in touch?"

"Of course," she grinned. "I have your email. Did you still want Giles to search for that book for you?"

"Nah, Bobby's already got a copy," Dean shrugged off.

"That's the only reason he knew the title," Sam teased his brother.

"Oh hardy har har I read," Dean glared.

"Jugs doesn't count," Alexis, teased all of them chuckling at Deans expense.

"Well, we best be leaving," Castiel said pulling away but keeping his hand on her lower back. Looking meaningful at Dean he added, "I'll be in touch," before leading her to the car, Alexis waving over her shoulder as they climbed into the car.

The boys waved until the car pulled out of the parking lot towards the interstate. They turned to head back to the room to get their bags when Dean stopped, playing with the keys to the impala in his hand as he cleared his throat. "Hey Sammy?"

Sam turned to face his brother. "Yeah Dean?"

"So, uh…I trust you," Dean said in a rush before pushing past Sam for the door.

The younger brother stood there for a few minutes before breaking out into a smile. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?" Dean stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now let's hit the road."


End file.
